World of Hearts
by Heart-Defender
Summary: I hate to summarize.So just read to find out whats it about, OK?Chapter 5up. I want 5 reviews or I wont put up the next one
1. Funny Weather

Ok This is the frist Chapter of World of Hearts. So be gentle and tell me anything that could help me in the next few Chapters.thank you and enjoy ^^v.  
  
World of Hearts  
  
Chapter-1.Funny Weather  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but I've played it ^^v  
  
"Hey Reverie!"said a girl with short, brown hair and roasted almond colored eyes.   
  
A girl with short blond hair and cool blue colored eyes turns to see one of her good friends. "Ca-Chan!" Reverie runs to her friend and gives her a big hug that make her eyes pop out. "I'm so glad you could make it today. I thought you couldn't make it to day?"letting go of her friend.   
  
"Well I guess I could"with a big smile on her face. "Any way, where is Corinna?"  
  
"Not sure. Maybe she's in the tree house already." They started heading up to the super neat tree house.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Mean while.....  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
"Mom... can you please hurry up?!I should have been there by now."said a girl with short-long, brown hair and dark wood colored eyes. "Are you ready then, Corinna?"  
  
"Yes mommy, I'm ready."  
  
"Then lets go. Hurry up!"  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Mean while in the tree house....  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
"Cooorrrinnaaa??!?!?!? Are you here? Guess not. I'll turn the ps2 on ok, Ca-Chan."  
  
".........."   
  
Reverie noticed why Ca-Chan wasn't answering. She was looking outside the window, looking at the storm that just started.   
  
"This storm is different from the others." Ca-Chan finally says   
  
"How can you tell this is different from the others, Ca-Chan?"Reverie was now confused by Ca-Chan's answer."I'm not sure my heart is just telling me..."   
  
Reverie looks out and see's Corinna coming out of a white truck. "Yay! Corinna is finally here"  
  
Ca-Chan and Reverie climb down tree house to greet Corinna.   
  
"Hey you guys, sorry I'm late couldn't find my blanket"  
  
"It's ok. At least you're here."says Ca-Chan  
  
Corinna waves bye to her mom and dad as they leave. "Well any hoot, let's go up before it rains, ok?"  
  
"Ok"   
  
They help Corinna with her stuff and climb up.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Up at the tree house.........~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~   
  
"Soooo, what have you people been doing lately."  
  
"Nothing really, just talking."  
  
"Oooo."   
  
They sit in silence until Corinna breaks it.   
  
"Who's turn is it to work on there level?"  
  
"I think its Ca-Chan's turn."  
  
"Ok, Ca-Chan did you bring your memory card?"  
  
"Yup, its in my bag in the."   
  
The phone rang all of a sudden. "Corinna answer that."  
  
"Ok"Corinna picks up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
#######################  
  
Other line...#######################  
  
"Hello Corinna,"  
  
"O, hello Meli. Do you what to talk to Ca-Chan?"  
  
"O, no its ok I can tell you"  
  
"Ok, shoot"  
  
"Do you think me and Suggaro can come over there to talk with you people? Where kind of bored"  
  
"Let me ask the others, ok?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
#######################  
  
Turns towards Reverie and Ca-Chan  
  
"Hey, do you guys minded if Meli and Suggaro came over?"  
  
"Nope, invite them over."  
  
#######################  
  
Turns back to the phone   
  
"You people can come over""Yay! Ok well see you in a few"  
  
"O, wait bring something to sleep with, where having a sleep over."  
  
"Ok, bye"  
  
"Bye, see you in a few"  
  
They both hang up.  
  
#######################  
  
"So there coming?"asked Ca-Chan. "Yup, and there going to sleep over." says Corinna  
  
"Coool. Ok lets stop chit-chatting and start the game."says Reverie pulling out the controllers. So the game begins.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Back where Meli and Suggaro are exiting Meli's house...   
  
"That's weird" said Suggaro while looking up the sky.   
  
"What's weird, Suggaro?"asked Meli also looking up to the sky and only seeing storm forming.   
  
"I watched the weather channel today, and it said it would be sunny today"said Suggaro while looking into the sky and thinking of what else the Weather Channel said about to today.   
  
They start heading to the tree house, when they saw two guys practicing with there bokkens.   
  
"Hey you guys!"yelled Suggar   
  
"Hey, Suggaro. Hey, Meli. Where are you two going with those bags?"asked a boy with dark brown hair and soft, gentle blue eyes.   
  
"O, where heading to the tree house. Do you guys what to come?"asked Suggaro. "Zero's what do you think?"asked a boy light brown hair.   
  
"I guess we can go we've done a lot today."   
  
"Ok it's settled well go to the tree house." says Suggaro. 


	2. The Near Dinner and The Dream

World of Hearts  
  
Chapter-2.The Near Dinner and The Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.  
  
"Hey look!"yells Corinna making Ca-Chan and Reverie jump and drop their drinks. "Ooops, Sorry guys."  
  
"Its ok. Any way what did you what us to look at?"asked Ca-chan, while trying to clean up the mess.  
  
"O yah. Did you know I can see my house from here?" says Corinna with a big smile.  
  
"Is that all?"ask Reverie looking a little pissed off.  
  
"Aaa, no."says Corinna "There's more."  
  
"Ok, what is it then?"ask Reverie   
  
"I can see your houses to?"says Corinna quickly. "And I can see Meli , Suggaro, Larry and Zero coming our way."  
  
"Really!"shouts Reverie jumping up and down. Then ran outside to see them.  
  
"I guess we should go to." says Ca-Chan   
  
"Yup" says Corinna still watching Reverie from the window.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
"Hey look its Reverie."says Larry  
  
"Hello, Reverie!"says everyone.  
  
"Hello!" says Reverie while giving every one a hug.  
  
"Where's Ca-Chan and Corinna?"asks Suggaro.  
  
"O, there coming. Don't worry"says Reverie.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
"Don't you think we should clean up first?" suggests Corinna looking around.  
  
"That doesn't sound like a bad idea."say Ca-Chan, so they started picking up the room.   
  
Then they heard a hissing sound coming from under a very, fluffy chair.  
  
"Did you hear that?"says Corinna looking around the room, with her pocketknife pulled out.  
  
"Hear what?"says Ca-Chan.  
  
"Ssssshhhhhh, listen."says Corinna with her finger over her mouth. Then walks over to the fluffy chair. "There's something under there."   
  
"What is it?"asks Ca-chan  
  
"A snake...I'm not sure what type, but it's a snake."says Corinna as she careful watches where she steps. "Hand me that pillow case and that stick."   
  
A pillow case and a stick pop out of no where.  
  
"Why do you need those for?" asks Ca-Chan, now looking very nervous.  
  
"To catch the snake, for dinner" says Coinna with a crazy smile. "Any ways I don't like the idea of a snake running around, do you?"   
  
"Nope, but do I have to eat it?"asks Ca-Chan, now handing the things to Corinna.  
  
"If you don't what to, you don't have to." says Corinna ,now getting into position to catch the snake. "Ok here I go."Slowly kneels to the floor and lays on her tummy. She see's the snake, and the snake see's her. The snake gets in strike mode. She puts the stick behind the snake and scoots it closer to catch it.  
  
"Hey you guys!"yells everyone  
  
"Aaaaaaaahhhhh"yells Ca-chan   
  
The snake got scared and pop out of the bottom of the chair ,and nearly bites Corinna on the face. Corinna was just lucky.  
  
"Everyone be quiet"says Corinna looking very scared "Its scared so be quiet"  
  
Everyone was silent, and the snake calmed down.  
  
"Ok every stand where your standing. I'm going to try and catch it."said Corinna. She gets near it puts her stick over the top of the snake. The snake try's to attack it and bites it. Then she puts it in to the bag and takes it outside to release it.  
  
"Hey wasn't that going to be dinner, Corinna?"asks Ca-Chan  
  
"Only if it had to be, Ca-chan. Only if it had to be."says Corinna now looking up to the sky. "This doesn't look good." Then climbs inside to the tree house.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
"Good night, everyone!"yelled Corinna  
  
"Good night!"said everyone  
  
"What a day, and it didn't even rain. O, well there's always tomorrow."  
  
"Who are you talking to?"said a voice behind her.  
  
"Aaaaaahhh, no one, Ca-chan. Just to my self."said Corinna with a sleepy voice.  
  
"O, ok. Well good-night."  
  
"Good-night."  
  
Corinna fell into her bed and fell asleep fast.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
In Corinna's Dream  
  
************************************  
  
"Where am I'm? Why is everything so dark? Why am I falling into darkness? And who talking?"  
  
"You have came at last Key Bearer ....."said a misty voice  
  
"What? Key Bearer? I don't see the Key Bearer"  
  
"It is because you are one of the true Key Bearers, you idiot..."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"There are five Key Bearers, and you are the most dumbest one of all."  
  
"Am I ever going to find some light in here?" Corinna looks all around. Then finally see's some light. "Snow White..."  
  
"So much to do, So little time..."  
  
Corinna lands on the platform and looks around.  
  
"Take your time. Don't be afraid."  
  
"Who the monkey is talking to me?" "Now, step forward. Can you do it?"  
  
"Of course. What did you think I to stupid to do it?"   
  
"Yup, that's it....A power sleeps inside you...."  
  
"Ok...."  
  
"If you give it form,... It will give you strength......."  
  
The ground starts shaking.  
  
"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!!!! The ground is falling apart! Run for your lives!"  
  
"Shut up! It's just the weapons coming."  
  
"ok...."  
  
"That's better. Now choose well..."  
  
"Oooooo, a sword."Corinna runs to the sword and picks it up.  
  
"The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction....Is this the power you seek?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Ok...Now, what will you give up in exchange?"  
  
Corinna runs towards the staff and picks it up.  
  
"The power of the mystic. Inner stength. A staff of wonder and ruin....you give up this power?"  
  
"Aaaaaahhhhhhh,Yup."  
  
"You've chosen the power of the warrior..  
  
You've given up the power of the mystic...  
  
Is this the form you choose?"  
  
"Yup,yup"  
  
"Ok"  
  
The ground begins to fall apart.  
  
"Ok now its ok for you to yell and scream your lungs out..."  
  
"Ok.Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Corinna falls into more darkness "Great more darkness. Oooo, Cinderella"  
  
"You've gain the power to fight..."  
  
"Coool"  
  
"Yes, I know....Use this power to protect yourself and others...."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"There will be times you have to fight..."  
  
"For like when?"  
  
"Like now.."  
  
Heartless appear out of the ground.  
  
"Ok." Corinna fights the little Heartless. One heartless jumps up and cuts her face. It starts to bleed  
  
"Why you little piece of...!"  
  
"Watch your mouth young lady. This is a Disney product!"   
  
"Ok"Corinna kills the heartless that cut her. Then finishes the rest. "Ok done. What now?"  
  
"This!"  
  
"Aaaahhh! Cinderella is getting that black plague thing!"  
  
"Keep your light buring strong..."  
  
"Ok, not sure how that will help, but ok." Corinna starts to sink, falls to another platform with a door. "Nice door." She opens the door to see Ca-Chan, Zero ,and Reverie. "Hello you people!"  
  
"Hold on the door won't open just yet...First tell me more about your self with these tree questions..."  
  
"Ok, shoot."  
  
"What's most important to you?"asks Zero.  
  
"Friendship" Corinna says  
  
"Is friendship such a big deal?"says Zero.  
  
"What do you what outta life?"asks Ca-Chan.  
  
"To broaden my horizons."  
  
"To broaden your horizons, huh?"said Ca-Chan  
  
"What are you so afraid of?"asked Reverie   
  
"Being indecisive"said Corinna  
  
"Being indecisive? Is that really so scary?"says Reverie.  
  
"You what friendship. You what to broaden your horizons. You're afraid of being indecisive.....Your adventure begins at midday. Keep a steady pace and you'll come through fine."  
  
"That sounds good to me."  
  
"The day you will open the door is both far off and very near.."  
  
"Ok that doesn't make sense, but ok."  
  
Corinna is now on the Sleeping Beauty platform and a stair way appears out of no where.   
  
"Ooooo the rainbow brick road!"  
  
Corinna runs up them to see now the Bell and the Beast platform.  
  
"The closer you get to the light ,the greater your shadow becomes...."  
  
"Really cool...Wait is that a good thing?"  
  
A heartless appears from Corinna's shadow.  
  
"Ok, I guess not. Aaaaaahhhhhhh! A really big heartless! Run for your lives!"yells Corinna while running around the heartless.  
  
"But don't be afraid ...And don't forget..."  
  
"Are you a poet by any chance.?"  
  
"Shut up and fight, you idiot."  
  
Corinna takes the advise, and starts fighting the heartless. The big heartless then sends little heartless after Corinna.  
  
"Aaaaahhhhh, the mommy heartless is sending its baby's to kill me!"  
  
"Shut up! You scaredy cat!" says the misty voice.  
  
Corinna finally defeats the boss.  
  
"Yay! I won!"  
  
"O, no you haven't..."says the big mommy heartless.  
  
"Wait Heartless can't talk can they?"Corinna's sword disappears and she is left with no weapon. Heartless makes a portals appear and start to suck Corinna in one.  
  
"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh. I don't what to die"  
  
"Shut up so I can tell you this...-But don't be afraid....You hold the mightiest weapon of all..."  
  
"Thanks that makes me feel a lot better!"Corinna can't escape from it and slowly disappears in it.  
  
"So don't forget:.......You are the one who will open the door.."  
  
************************************  
  
Corinna wakes up to screaming, and see's everyone around her. She notice she has sweat and tears on her face. And part of her face is stinging painfully.   
  
"Corinna are you ok?" Zero finally asks.  
  
Corinna didn't say anything, but looks outside the window.  
  
"The Heartless are finally here..."says Corinna with a misty voice. She jumps out of bed, and runs outside.  
  
"The Heartless?!.... Corinna wait!" Reverie yells and try's to catch up to Corinna.  
  
"Come on, you guys! We need to figure this out!"says Ca-Chan.   
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
~Author's Note~  
  
Cor-cor: Hello, I'm the author person for this story, this is Ca-Chan, and this is Preztel my imaginary gerbil.  
  
Wow so this is how the authors note feel like. Cool.  
  
So what would you like to talk about Ca-chan?  
  
Ca-Chan: What is going to be in the next Chapters?  
  
Cor-cor: We well find out. (Pulls out a picture of Sora and shows Ca-Chan) Isn't he so cute!  
  
Ca-chan: I guess he is cute.(handing back the picture)  
  
Cor-cor- Looky Pretzel. Isn't he cute!  
  
Pretzel: (looks at the picture) squek!  
  
Cor-cor: *gasp* his is real boy, Pretzel.  
  
Pretzel: squeak..sqeuak..  
  
Cor-cor: He is! He is! He's a real boy!   
  
Pretzel and Cor-cor start to argue.  
  
Ca-Chan: see you in the next chapter *waves byes*.  
  
Cor-Cor: *in fetal position* He's a real boy! 


	3. Revealing the Truth

World of Hearts  
  
Chapter-3.Revealing the Truth   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but I've played it ^_~v  
  
"Corinna, wait up!"yelled Reverie, still running after her.  
  
Corinna finally stops and looks up to the sky. She closes her eyes and streaches her arms out. This causes the sky to open up.  
  
Reverie looks up"Falling star's?"She's looks confused. "What does it mean?"  
  
"It means Kingdom Hearts isn't really just a game.... The worlds are finally connected at last."answered a misty voice coming out of Corinna's mouth.   
  
"Wait your not Corinna."  
  
Corinna's body collapses, and the sky closes up.  
  
"Corinna!" Reverie runs to her and see's Corinna has something in her hand. "A Key Blade?"  
  
Corinna starts to wake up. "What happened? And where are we?"says Corinna with a sheepish voice and trying to clean the spot where the Heartless cut her.  
  
"Im not sure maybe a half a mile away from the tree house."says Reverie trying to catch her breath.  
  
"O."   
  
"Where did you get that?"says Reverie, pointing to the Key Blade.  
  
"I'm...I'm not sure."says Corinna while looking at the Key Blade.  
  
The KeyBlade was light silver at the blade and was light gold at the handle. It also had a green strip.  
  
"We better go and find the others."   
  
"Ok, that sounds like a good idea."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Mean while with the others....  
  
"Where did they go?"asked Ca-Chan looking around every where.  
  
"What did she mean by Heartless?" asked Zero.  
  
Suggaro, Ca-chan, and Meli look at each other.  
  
"What? What is it?"ask Larry  
  
"We should go back to the tree house." says Suggaro.  
  
"Why, aren't we going to go looking for Corinna and Reverie?" asks Zero  
  
"They'll come back don't worry." says Meli   
  
"Ok...We'll do that then."says Zero  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Mean while with Corinna and Reverie........  
  
"Any ways what was your dream about, Corinna?"asks Reverie.  
  
Corinna stops in her tracks. "I'll tell you when everyone is with us. Ok?" says Corinna.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Corinna and Reverie start walking again in silence.  
  
"You really got us worried..." Reverie finally says.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"You started yelling things like 'The door is finally open', 'Heartless', and lot more others things. But the most scariest thing that you did was keeping your eyes open through all of that."  
  
Corinna looks like she's going to laugh her self crazy, but still looks shock.   
  
"Half my dream wasn't that scary." says Corinna trying to keep a straight face.  
  
They walked in silence again.  
  
"Hey where did the Key Blade go?"ask Reverie.  
  
"O, I put it away for now." says Corinna   
  
"O....What time is it any whys?"  
  
"Not sure."  
  
"O"  
  
10 minutes later...  
  
"I can see the tree house. How about we run to it?"says Corinna.  
  
"Ok."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Back at the tree house  
  
Ca-Chan and Suggaro are awake while the others are asleep.  
  
"What do you think this means Ca-Chan?"asks Suggaro with a whisper.  
  
"I'm not sure, Suggaro. Im really not sure."says Ca-Chan, staring into a poster Corinna brought of Kingdom Hearts.  
  
Suggaro walks to the window. She see's two people running towards the tree house.  
  
"There they are. Come on Ca-Chan lets go wake up the others."  
  
"Ok!"  
  
Ca-Chan and Suggaro go around and wake everyone up.  
  
"What...What's happening?"asks Zero.  
  
"Yah, and why did you wake us up for?" asks Larry  
  
"Did they come back yet?"asks Meli ,in hope.  
  
"Yup there almost here. Ca-chan and me are going to go greet them." says Suggaro "Does anyone else what to come?"  
  
"I'll come Suggaro"says Meli  
  
"Me two."says Zero  
  
"How about you Larry?"asks Ca-Chan  
  
"No thank you. I'm going to try and get a little more sleep, so I don't get grumpy in the mourning."says Larry  
  
"What's the point your always grumpy any ways?"says Zero with a smile.  
  
Everyone bursts into laughter expect Larry.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, very funny."says Larry  
  
"Ok then lets go. Bye Larry!" says Ca-Chan  
  
15 minutes pass  
  
"Hey, you guys!"yells Reverie  
  
"Hey you people!"says Ca-chan  
  
Everyone gives Corinna and Reverie a hug.  
  
"I'm sorry I got you people worried."says Corinna  
  
"It's ok. At least your ok."says Meli  
  
"Lets head back."says Corinna "So Reverie and me can tell you everything."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Back at tree house  
  
"Here you go, Corinna."says Meli, handing her a cup of hot coco.  
  
"Thank you Meli." Taking the cup of coco.  
  
Everyone was now looking at her.  
  
"Ok this is what happen." Corinna stood up and walked into the room with the PS2 in it. She turned it on, and place the Kingdom Hearts disc in. "Now watch, and I will tell you what parts where in my dream."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So that's what happened. That explains every thing."says Suggaro while drinking her hot coco.  
  
Corinna didn't tell them everything. Like how the dude with the misty voice was so mean to her.  
  
"And why did you run out of the house any ways?"asked Zero, now garbing a donut form the middle of the table.   
  
"When?"says Corinna try to forget about what the dude said. "I only remember waking up and seeing all you guys around me. Then I had a sudden urge to look out the window. That's all I remembered."   
  
"So that probably explains why you had a different voice." says Reverie, while dunking her donut in milk.  
  
"That's right. Your voice changed when you said 'the heartless are finally here'. It was kind of misty just like the voice in the game."said Ca-Chan.  
  
"And you also sounded like that when you said 'It means Kingdom Hearts isn't really just a game. The worlds are finally connected at last' then you collapsed" said Reverie, now bitting out of her donut.  
  
Larry walks in and takes a donut from the middle of the table.  
  
"God you people are so loud. I couldn't even sleep."says Larry, now taking a bite out of the donut. "Any ways why are you guys still up?"  
  
"Where trying to figure out something."says Ca-Chan  
  
"Really what is it?"says Larry  
  
"I better go and heat some more water for hot coco."says Meli  
  
"Where trying to figure out what all these strange things mean." says Suggaro.  
  
"O, Corinna don't you what to wash that cut on your?" asks Larry.  
  
Everyone turns to look at Corinna's bleeding face.  
  
"I'll be right back then." says Corinna trying to escape everyone's glares.  
  
"Wait!"yells Zero "Lets see it."  
  
Corinna turns and shows everyone her face.  
  
Reverie walks over to Corinna and looks at it. "Its pretty deep lets go clean that up."  
  
"Ok"Corinna and Reverie leave to the bathroom to clean it up. Then everyone hears a pot of water drop in the kitchen.  
  
"O my god!"yells Meli.   
  
Everyone runs to the kitchen to see what happened.  
  
"What's a matter Meli?"asks Suggaro.  
  
Meli points to the window. Everyone looks and see's to there horror, Heartless. A lot of Heartless.  
  
"Everyone get dressed and ready!"yells Corinna  
  
"Why?"asks Larry.  
  
"Heartless are swallowing our world."says Corinna ,still looking out the window. "And bring your weapons to, we'll be needing them."  
  
Everyone gets ready and start heading out.  
  
"Where do we go?"asks Reverie  
  
"We first have to find the door." says Corinna.  
  
###################  
  
~The Lounge~  
  
Cor-cor: Hello everyone. Its me again. I decide that instead of a authors note there would be a lounge for all the characthers. I hope this works.  
  
Pretzel: squeak.  
  
Cor-cor: I know its empty.  
  
Pretzel: squeak.  
  
Cor-cor: I'm not a loner its just I forgot to tell every one.  
  
Pretzel: Squeak...  
  
Cor-cor: For reals I forgot!   
  
*someone knocks on the door*  
  
Cor-cor: Come in!  
  
Pretzel: squeak, squeak  
  
Cor-cor: No I didn't pay someone to come.  
  
B-chan: Hello Cor-cor and Pretzel!  
  
Cor-cor: hello B-Chan. Well see you all next chapter! Bye!  
  
*B-chan and Pretzel wave bye* 


	4. The Door

World of Hearts  
  
Chapter-4.The Door  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own Kingdom Hearts^_~v.  
  
"Ok does anyone know any secret spots?"asks Corinna   
  
"Yah" says Reverie "But if I told you people it wouldn't be a secret anymore."  
  
Everyone looks at Reverie with a annoyed face.  
  
"Ok, ok. I'll tell you."says Reverie "You guys know that big tree at school, near the anime tree we all sit at?"  
  
"Yah and.."says Corinna  
  
"Well at the roots of that tree is a hole to the bottom of the tree."says Reverie.  
  
"Ok we'll try there first."says Corinna.  
  
"Hey! Who died and made you queen?"asks Larry.  
  
"Because Corinna knows what to do."says Ca-Chan and Reverie  
  
"How does she know then?"asks Larry again.  
  
"Because she knows the game back wards forwards and any other ways there is."says Ca-chan  
  
"Ok, ok don't have to get personal."says Larry  
  
###################  
  
20 minutes passed and they finally make it to the tree...  
  
"Wow. Its amazing that not a single Heartless tried to attack us while we where trying to get here."says Suggaro  
  
"I think there waiting for something or someone to give them the ok."said Corinna "I'll go in first."  
  
"Are you sure you what to go first?"asked Zero  
  
"Yup."says Corinna. She wipes her face to clean the blood that was slowly coming out. Then jumps in to see roots all over the place. "Man its dark in here. Ok you guys can come in."  
  
Zero jumps in "Wow its darker then I imagined."  
  
Then Ca-Chan ,Suggaro ,Meli, Reverie and finally Larry all jump in one at a time.  
  
"Does any one have a match?" asks Corinna.  
  
"Nope sorry."says Ca-Chan  
  
"Ok I guess we can use the friendly lighter. Zero can you cut a piece of dry root off the tree?"asked Corinna  
  
"Ok."Zero pulls out his bokken and cuts a piece off. "Here you go."Hands the piece of root to Corinna.  
  
"Thanks. Now for some light." Corinna lights a end of the root.  
  
"Hey look a entrance to a room." says Reverie.  
  
They all look and walk in to the room carefully. Heartless appear every where. Zero and Larry pull out there bokkens and start to fight them.  
  
"Ca-Chan hold this for me and look for another entrance while I help Zero and Larry."  
  
"Wait you how can you help if you don't have a weapon?"asks Ca-Chan  
  
Corinna pulls her key blade out "I'll explain later. "Then she runs off to help Zero and Larry.  
  
"Come on lets look for the entrance to the door."says Ca-Chan, hoping none of her friends get hurt.  
  
Mean while with Zero and Larry.  
  
"Do these things ever die?"asks Larry.  
  
"Im not sure."says Zero ,while try to kill the little heartless.  
  
"Hey you guys need help?"asks Corinna, while killing a heartless that jumped in to the air.  
  
They kill all of the heartless finally and finally see a door right in front of them.  
  
"Wow how come I didn't see that there before?"asks Zero  
  
"I think that appeared after we finished off all the heartless." said Larry.  
  
"Probably. Hey Ca-Chan, Suggaro, and Reverie we found it."yelled Corinna.  
  
"Ok were coming."yelled Suggaro  
  
Corinna walks up to the door and see's that there was no handle.  
  
"Hummmm...I wonder if I did this would it open."  
  
Everyone watches watch's Corinna put the key in.  
  
"Everyone ready?"asks Corinna  
  
Everyone nodes in approval.  
  
"Ok here I go."Corinna turns the key and hear a click.  
  
"So you have finally decided to open the door Key Bearer." says a guy in a black coat. His voice was misty.  
  
"Who are you?!"asks Reverie.  
  
"That is no concern of yours...If you plan on going trough that door you should be armed."He lifts his hands in the air and throws a weapon to everyone.  
  
Ca-Chan, Meli, and Larry get a magical staff or rod.  
  
Reverie gets a spear, Zero gets a more powerful bokken, and Suggaro got a sword.  
  
"Tell us, what's on the other side of that door."says Suggaro.  
  
"He's gone...but how there no other way he could have left." says Reverie.  
  
"Lets go trough the door now. Are you people ready?"asks Corinna  
  
"Yup, lets go."says Zero  
  
Suddenly the door flings opens and a strong gray wind blows everyone out of the secret spot.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Everyone gets knocked to the ground. Then Ca-Chan wakes up and screams. Everyone wakes up to see what's a matter.  
  
"O....my.... goodness"says Suggaro.   
  
"It's the mommy heartless!"yells Corinna.  
  
Everyone looks at her. Then the big Heartless hints the ground with its fist and causes little heartless to come out.  
  
"Lets go kick some heartless butt!"yells Suggaro.  
  
And the battle begins.  
  
"Fire!"shouts Ca-Chan, and Big blast of fire comes out of her staff.  
  
Corinna, Reverie, Suggaro and Zero attack its hands. Then the heartless sent dark balls after everyone.  
  
"Watch out!"yells Meli  
  
Corinna gets hit by one and her life goes extremely low. But she keeps fighting.  
  
"Cure!"shouted Meli  
  
Corinna's life goes up again.  
  
"Thanks Meli!"said Corinna.  
  
Finally after a long period of time past they defeated the Giant heartless. Then a giant portal sucked up the Heartless.  
  
"Everyone hold on!"yelled Corinna "When I say tree we all let go! But remember keep thinking about each other and we will never be separated!"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
"Ok, One! Two! Tree!"  
  
Everyone lets go and gets sucked into the portal.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Look Sora another star is going out!" says a standing and talking Dog with a shield.  
  
The a dog with a letter ran up to them.  
  
"Pluto!" yells a duck with a staff.  
  
"Hey he got another letter from King Mickey. Lets open it."says Sora.  
  
"Sora! Look out!" yells Goofy.  
  
"What?" Sora looks up and see's someone falling from the sky. He stretches his arms out to catch the person, but misses. "Ooopps.."  
  
"Ouch that hurt! Thanks for trying to catch me!" says Corinna.  
  
"Hey you can't talk to me like that!" says Sora  
  
"Hey you know what I just did." Corinna walks away.  
  
Sora pulls out his Key Blade and try's to wack her on the head. Corinna pulls out her Key Blade and hits him in the tummy.  
  
"Ok...you win" says Sora.  
  
"What's this?"asks Corinna, now opening it. "Hey its for me." She sits down and reads it. "Ok, Bye!" then walks away.  
  
"Who was that?"asks Sora  
  
"Not sure. Any ways lets read the letter."says Donald  
  
Sora picks up the letter and reads it. "Guys lets go find that crazy girl." 


	5. Looking Around Town

Yay! Thank you for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter!   
  
World of Hearts  
  
Chapter-5.Looking Around Town.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but I've played it ^_~v  
  
"Items? Hmmm. I wonder what I'll find here." Corinna walks in and see's Crystal, Mooie, and Mary inside. "Hey you people you guys run this store?"  
  
"Yup!"says Crystal now putting on a red cap.  
  
"Why are you putting that on?" asks Corinna   
  
"No reason why?"asks Crystal  
  
"Hey, didn't the three nephews of Danold own this place?"asks Corinna.  
  
"They use to, but we run it now." said Mary.  
  
"Then what happened to them?" asked Corinna.  
  
"We ate them!"said Crystal  
  
"Crystal!"said Mary.  
  
"O well some one would have found out sooner or later."Said Mooie  
  
"I'll be leaving now." said Corinna while walking towards the door.  
  
"Wait!" yell Crystal "What a piece of jerky?"  
  
Corinna looks at the piece of jerky and thinks of all the meats it could be. "Aaaa... no thank you."  
  
"Ok!"Crystal takes bite out of the jerky. "Yum!"  
  
"Have any of you seen Ca-Chan, Reverie, Meli, Larry, Suggar, or Zero?"asked Corinna  
  
"Nope sorry."said Mary.  
  
"Ok...bye!"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Mean while......  
  
"Leon I need your help. Hey who are they?"asked Sora.  
  
"O this is Reverie, Ca-Chan, and Zero."says a girl with black, short hair.  
  
They all say hello to Sora, but Reverie stands up and gives him a hug.  
  
"Hello, Sora."says Reverie.  
  
"Hi."says Sora. "Any ways can you help me Leon?"  
  
"How can I help?"asks Leon  
  
"I need you to help me find a girl who also is a Key Bearer. Her name is Corinna."says Sora  
  
"Wait...We know a Corinna to and she also had a Key Blade." says Reverie.  
  
"You know that crazy girl?!"says Sora.  
  
"Know her....she's our friend!" says Ca-Chan.  
  
"Wait how do you know her?"ask Zero.  
  
Sora gets a flash back of how they meet.  
  
"O ran in to her in town."says Sora. "She was all alone in the first district."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Mean while with Corinna....  
  
"Oooo, another store!"says Corinna. She walks in to see a man with gold-yellow hair.  
  
"Welcome! What would you like?"asks the man   
  
"I don't have any money, sorry." says Corinna.  
  
"What the hell is money?"asks the man.  
  
"We use money to pay for things."says Corinna  
  
"Well we don't use that here. We use mummy."says the man.  
  
"What's your name?"ask Corinna   
  
"The name is Cid, and I work on gummis."  
  
"You mean gummy bears?!"says Corinna  
  
"What hell is that?!"asks Cid  
  
"O it's a really good sweet that are shaped like bears."says Corinna.  
  
"Ok... So what's your name?"asks Cid  
  
"The is Corinna, nice to meet you."says Corinna with a big smile. "Well I got to go find my friends now, bye"  
  
"Good luck finding your friends, and if get in any trouble come back."says Cid  
  
"Ok! Bye!"says Corinna   
  
She exits the shop and looks around.  
  
"Hey a box."Corinna walks towards the box and triggers some heartless. "Ooops I forgot they where there."Corinna runs through the group of heartless, and opens a door that says 2nd district. "That was close"   
  
Then a man runs in front of her. He falls down and loses his heart.  
  
"I guess no one can live forever." says Corinna.  
  
Heartless pop out of the ground and try to attack Corinna.  
  
"Aaahh! Heartless!"Corinna runs to the hotel "Gravy that was close."   
  
Then heartless appear in front of her and start to wiggle.  
  
"Aaaahh, to many heartless!" Corinna runs out of the hotel and runs down an alley. She see's another door that says 3rd district. "Maybe there's no heartless there."  
  
Corinna runs in and closes the door. Then she heards something behind her.  
  
"You know what I'm to tried for this. I might as well just go talk to Cid."says Corinna.  
  
###################  
  
Mean while with the others...  
  
"Cid, have you seen a girl around her before? Her name is Corinna."ask Sora.  
  
"Corinna? I think I have, why?" ask Cid.  
  
"We need to find her. The king says she can help us."says Sora.  
  
###################  
  
Now back to Corinna....  
  
"Mary... Mary quiet the contrary...how does your garden grow?...with silver bells, an sparkling shells and... maidens lined in a row."sings Corinna while skipping to the first district.  
  
Heartless pop out again and try to attack Corinna.  
  
"I you know what. I'll just get this over with."Corinna pulls out her Key Blade and starts to fight.  
  
20 minutes later...  
  
"Pheww"whips off the sweet on her face "That was harder than I thought"walks in to the first district and heads for Cid's shop.Heartless appear from the ground.  
  
"Can you guys come back later I'm tired." says Corinna.  
  
"Ok, we'll come back later."says the Heartless.  
  
"Thanks."says Corinna starts walking very slowly.  
  
"Hey look there's some people to attack."says the heartless. Then they all start to run towards the town people.  
  
Corinna enters Cid's shop.  
  
"Hey, Cid"said Corinna weakly.  
  
"Hey, Corinna"said Cid while fixing a book "Did you find your friends yet?"  
  
Then a light thump was heared.  
  
"Hey, did you hear that? Corinna?"  
  
"......."  
  
Cid looks down from the counter and see's Corinna asleep on the floor.  
  
"Ok, then."Cid grabs a pail of water from behind the counter.  
  
"Hey heads up!"  
  
"What!?"Corinna looks up and splash. "What the monkey was that for?!"  
  
"You went to sleep."said Cid  
  
"And I couldn't resist doing it." said Cid with a smile.  
  
"How rude!"Corinna stomps out wet and very angry.  
  
Corinna is looking for a store where she could buy some clothes.  
  
"They'll come at you out of nowhere."  
  
Corinna jumps and turns to see Leon talking to her.  
  
"O, it's just you Leon."  
  
"How do you know my name?!" asks Leon looking frighten.  
  
"O, phone book." says Corinna   
  
"What?!" a phone book pops out of nowhere. "Let's see's, Lionheart. Wait phone books doesn't give descriptions."  
  
"Yes they do!"  
  
"O, forget the phone book. I still have a lot to tell you!"  
  
"Ok shoot."  
  
"Where did I leave off again?.."  
  
Crystal runs up to Leon and hands him a bottle.  
  
"Memory Upgrade? Brought to you by Boot Brand Corn?"reads Leon "Whatever works." Leon drinks the bottle.  
  
"Ok, now I remember. And they'll keep on coming at you...As long as you wield the Keyblade. But why? Why would it choose an idiot like you?"  
  
"Hey what's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Never mind. Now lets see that Keyblade." Leon walks towards Corinna reaching out for the keyblade.  
  
"There's no way your having this!"  
  
"All right, then have it your way."Leon pulls out his Gun Blade.  
  
Corinna runs towards him and swings for his face.  
  
Leon makes a fire ball a shoots it at here.  
  
"Ouch! That's it no more miss. nice girl!" Corinna charges at him and hits him in the tummy.  
  
Leon slips down a little.  
  
"Now...I'll...I'll..." Leon hits her in the head and Corinna colapses. She picks up her head to say one more thing " Heeeyyy..I didn't finish what I want to say..."   
  
"Why wont you shut up?!" Leon hits her again but with a fire ball. This time succesfully.  
  
"Aw, you're slipping Leon."says Yuffie, walking up to Leon.  
  
"I went easy on her."  
  
He looks at Corinna on the floor.  
  
"Looks like things are worse than we thought. A lot worse." 


End file.
